June 3rd 2016
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: L&L... Luke closes the diner for a special question... what does Lorelai say? How will this change everything? Story is better than the summary.
_**A/N: I have been considering this one for a few weeks now, and just decided to sit down and go for it. It's taken in the present day, and given the title of the story, it goes without saying what date it is. This is what I HOPE will happen in the revival.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

Luke hung up the diner phone and looked at Lorelai, who was seated at the counter, nursing her fourth cup of coffee. It was all going according to plan. The date was perfect. June 3rd. Luke had closed the diner that afternoon, telling everyone (Lorelai specifically) that there was a problem with the stove and that they had to get a repair guy in to fix the damage, hence the early close. Lorelai was waiting for him to finish up so they could walk home together, by Luke's request. He patted his shirt pocket and then walked around the bench and grabbed Lorelai by the hand, yanking her off the stool.

"What- Luke… what are you doing?" she stammered.

He took hold of her shoulders and positioned her in front of the counter, in a particular spot. She gave him a bizarre look, glaring at him as if he had suddenly lost his mind. It was a definite possibility, considering what he was about to do.

"Lorelai…" he began nervously. His hands were sweaty as he wiped them on the leg of his jeans. "I was an idiot when ten years ago you asked me to elope with you and I said no. I should have said yes. Instead, we were apart for an entire year, in which every moment without you sucked. I finally got you back and I have no intention of ever letting you slip through my fingers again."

Lorelai stared at him, her eyes serious as she listened to his speech. It was obvious she knew where this conversation was headed.

"We have never talked about marriage since then and that's MY fault. I should have told you that I have loved you since the first day I met you and I have never stopped. Twenty-one years ago, you waltzed into my life in a caffeine frenzy and turned my life upside down, demanding my attention… right here. In this exact spot."

Lorelai's mouth dropped open and she glanced down at the floor. "This _exact_ spot?" she beamed. "Did you mark it out line a body line with white crayon? Did you make a mark on the floor with my name on it?"

"Give or take a few inches," he said. "I thought it was only fitting to do this here, since this was where we first met. It's not flowers and champagne but-"

"You hate champagne," she reminded him.

"I do. It may not be the most romantic of spots but you know me…" he shrugged.

"I know you," she agreed.

"This time I wasn't going to ask you unless it was a done deal. If you say yes, I will spend the rest of my life making you feel loved and secure. There isn't anything I won't do for you. I never told you that you are my rock, the reason I don't hate the world. You make my life better, you make the _world_ better."

"Luke Danes, are you asking me something?" she grinned.

"Yes, crazy lady. I love you and I want to marry you."

"Will we have lobster?"

Luke nodded. "If you say yes, you can have anything you want."

"A Barbie and a pony and…"

Luke grabbed her around the waist and gently guided her towards him with one arm, while his free hand reached into his pocket to produce a small velvet box – the perfect size for a ring. "Marry me?" he asked, handing her the box.

Lorelai frowned and took the box from his hands, she flipped the lid open and laughed. "This is MY ring," she said. "You took it from the dresser this morning."

He shrugged. "I figured the ring has been through hell and back, and so have we. We don't need to start over, Lorelai, we just need to keep going forward. What do you say?"

"I say, you better not postpone it this time."

Luke smiled. "I thought you'd say that. Is that a yes?"

"Yes," she nodded as tears gathered in her eyes.

He drew her closer and gently kissed her, his arms folding her against him. A moment later, he released her and stepped back. "Let's go."

"Where?" she laughed.

"Just come with me," he ordered.

Lorelai objected all the way to Luke's truck and then complained as he demanded that she get into the truck, while telling her nothing about his plan. Luke wasn't one to share too many details, the less he said the more surprised Lorelai would be.

"Where are we going?"

"Just wait," he grumbled.

"Luke! I am not a patient person when it comes to surprises."

"You're never a patient person."

"It's one of the things you love about me?" she said, batting her eyelashes at him. "You have known me for too many years to NOT know that. You need to tell me where we are going so I'm not thrown into a tailspin of shock. What if it's really fancy I need to wear a ball gown. I need to be prepared for that!"

"You're fine in what you're wearing," he said.

"But what if-"

"You're fine in what you're wearing," he repeated.

"I really think we should-"

"We're here!" he announced, pulling into the car park of the Dragonfly Inn.

"O…K." she frowned. This was the last place in the world Lorelai expected to be taken after a marriage proposal. Unless of course, Luke had plans to 'pre honeymoon' their celebration, which she was certainly not objecting to. Even nine years of spending every night with Luke, she still couldn't get enough of him. Their year apart had proved that they were better together than apart, and since then neither one of them had taken their relationship for granted. When they fought – and they did – none of them gave up, they snapped and snarled and then hashed it out until it was resolved.

Luke got out of the truck and then met her on the other side.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"I chose the Dragonfly because you built this up for yourself, because I invested in this place and in you, and because this was where I asked you to Liz's wedding and then where we shared our first kiss. This place is important to both of us."

"Luke…" she sighed.

"I have Sookie and Rory waiting for you inside. The rest of the town are waiting out back and a minister. We're all set to go. I have everything arranged."

"What?" she laughed. "Now?"

"If you want to marry me… if you want more time, I could do that too. I've been planning this for a while. Sookie remembered the majority of your plans from the last time, with a few tweaks here and there. The bridal party is ready to go. You don't have to do anything except put on a dress, which Sookie and Rory have inside, and meet me out back. You still wanna do this?"

Lorelai was baffled. This was insane. How had she not known that he was planning all of this? How had Sookie and Rory have kept this a secret? Rory she could believe, but Sookie was an open book. She made a terrible poker player.

Luke mistook her silence for something else. "It's too quick. I've just thrown it at you. I- we don't have to do this today, we can post-"

Lorelai slapped his arm and gasped. "What did I say before?! Not an option. I- I just- I can't believe you did this. How long did it take?"

"Six months."

"Six months?! How?"

"Sookie was very helpful, and Rory… and the rest of the town."

The whole town had been in on this? Lorelai realised now what had happened with the stove. It hadn't needed repairs at all, Luke had just been trying to organise the town's people to prepare for a wedding – _her_ wedding. "Ok," she nodded, still trying to get her head around it all. She was getting married. Again. Quickly. Again. But this time it was the man she wanted to _want_.

It was Luke.

"So… you ready?"

"No," she stated. "Yes. I- I think where you and I are concerned, there is no ready. I just jump in with both feet and hope for the best."

"You don't have to hope this time," he promised. "I won't let you down again."

"I love you, Luke."

"I love you too, crazy lady."

"Am I going to have to change my name to Mrs. Backwards baseball cap?" she teased, giddy with excitement. All her life she had waited for this day, this moment. She hadn't prepared herself at all, but it was better that way.

Luke shook his head. "Only if you want to."

"I do," she smiled.

"Save that part for later…"

Lorelai kissed him.

"And that."

"Ok." She took a deep breath. "So… Sookie and Rory are inside?"

"Yep. Upstairs."

"See you soon then."

"Soon."

"You won't do a runner will you? I don't want to have to explain that you've pulled a runaway bride backwards."

"No. My feet at firmly planted. I'll see you out back?"

"I'll see you out back."

Luke disappeared across the yard and Lorelai took a deep breath, realising just how romantic Luke was to do this for her. She wouldn't have to be worried that he'd back out again. There was no fuss, no worrying about deposits. She just to enjoy it.

Lorelai smiled and went inside.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this little piece. I could write a second chapter about the wedding if anyone is interested, but I'd need some vocal requests to encourage me *wink* so hit that review button if you'd like another one… I'll just wait here.**_


End file.
